This invention relates to an identification system for use in identifying an individual.
It is well known to use fingerprints in the identification of people. For example fingerprint records have been used by the police around the world to identify individuals. It is also known to use electronic fingerprint recognition systems to control access rights in computer systems, the computer holding a database of fingerprints of authorised users and only permitting use of the computer or certain operations of the computer by individuals whose fingerprint match one of the fingerprints stored in the database. Typically, only one fingerprint of each authorised user is stored.
The present invention is intended to provide an identification system having an improved level of security.
According to the invention there is provided an identification system for use in controlling the operation of a device comprising sensing the fingerprint of a finger of an individual, comparing the fingerprint with a series of stored fingerprints to identify both the individual and which of the individual""s fingerprints has been sensed, and using this information in controlling the operation of the device.
One possible use of the invention is in controlling the operation of a television. Each television channel is allocated to one of a user""s fingers, and the television channel to be viewed may be selected by placing the appropriate one of an individual""s fingers onto a fingerprint reader. For example, channel one may be selected using one finger, channel two being selected using another finger. Where there are a large number of channels, then these may be selected by using appropriate fingers in sequence. As both the individual and the finger being used are identified, the television may be programmed to restrict access to some channels to a restricted group of authorised viewers, or alternatively some other settings of the television may be set to those preferred by that individual.
An alternative use for the invention is in logging on to a computer system with a range of access rights. As the system identifies both the user and which finger is being used, the system may be set up so that the use of one finger gives the individual a restricted level of access, the use of a different finger gives additional access rights, and the use of a third finger gives further access rights. Again, as the identity of the user is checked, access to certain areas can be restricted to smaller groups of authorised users.
In a further possible application, the input fingerprint data could be transmitted to a remote location where the identification process is performed and a device controlled in response to the fingerprint data being recognised. The fingerprint data would then be acting, in effect, as an electronic signature. Clearly, if the device at the remote location requires several fingerprints to be entered in a particular sequence, then the system is of a good level of security.
Another use for the invention is in a trigger mechanism for a gun. The system would only permit firing of the gun by an authorised individual. Further, the firing action of the gun may be controlled depending upon which of the individual""s finger is placed upon the trigger. Thus, when used at close range or when used to stun rather than injure, a different finger may be used to that used when the gun is to be used to injure, resulting in the gun operating at a reduced power level. The system could also be used with other devices incorporating switches, the function of the switch depending upon which individual is using the switch and which of the individuals fingers is being used.
The system could alternatively be used in an access system having a duress warning system. In normal use, one of the user""s fingers is used to gain access, for example to a computer system, the use of another of the user""s fingers also gaining access, possibly at a restricted level, and also triggering an alarm or warning that the user has been forced to use the system under duress.
Another use for the system is where devices must be operated, either in areas of poor light or by the blind In such cases, the use of a traditional key pad or control panel having buttons may be impractical, and instead the device may be operated by sensing which of an individuals fingers has been placed on a fingerprint reader, and associating a function with each finger. Alternatively a number may be associated with each finger thereby permitting numbers to be entered. Clearly, number codes or large numbers may be input by placing the appropriate fingers onto the fingerprint reader in sequence.
The system may require two or more fingerprints to be input in sequence, the system determining whether the fingerprints have been input in a correct sequence and controlling operation of the device accordingly. In such an arrangement access rights are only granted when the fingerprints have been input in the correct sequence, thereby introducing an additional level of security.
Another use for the invention is for text entry on keyboards having only a small number of keys, for example on mobile telephones where names or text messages are to be entered for storage in an address book or for transmitting in the form of a text message, E-mail, or facsimile transmission. Each key may have several functions associated therewith, the function to be performed depending upon which of an individual""s fingers are used to depress or operate the key. Although referred to herein as xe2x80x9ckeysxe2x80x9d, it will be appreciated that each xe2x80x9ckeyxe2x80x9d may simply comprise part of a larger sensor area divided to define a plurality of xe2x80x9ckeysxe2x80x9d.
It will be appreciated that in all of the arrangements mentioned hereinbefore, as the system must identify which of an operator""s fingers is being used to operate the device, and as fingerprints provide an accurate technique for identifying individuals, the system automatically identifies the individual operating the device.
The invention will further be described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: